


Many Births

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-28
Updated: 2006-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir begins to realize how much Aragorn has seen in all his years--and how much he has lost.





	Many Births

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Births" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). And again per usual, this is a slightly different take on birth...

"I remember when you were born, Boromir. Your mother glowed; for weeks after your birth, Denethor walked in a daze."

With that, Boromir begins to realize how much Aragorn has seen in all his years--and how much he has lost. Along with strengthening their growing friendship, this births a new respect for Aragorn, for the grace with which he bears his years and memories.

And Aragorn finds a rebirth of his determination to carry out the vow he swore on Boromir's birth--"How I can and when I can, I will protect those I care for, those I love."


End file.
